


You're my precious Queen

by One_eyed_God



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Other tags to be added if needed, PWP, Strip Tease, Tentacles, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_eyed_God/pseuds/One_eyed_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the battle that day, Dipper has a very happy master to satisfy and Bill's ready to reward his sweet little Queen of the chessboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my precious Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit of background, since this does belong to an AU I’m working on (with a long fic aahaahhaha): Dipper’s a witch. He pledged himself to Bill. They’re in an established BDSM relationship (master/pet). They fight against other people.
> 
> I don’t know exactly where in the timeline this takes place, so Dipper’s between fourteen and sixteen.
> 
> The rest would be spoilers~

They’re back in his room, and Dipper’s feeling impatient, earlier promises echoing through his minde ( _if we win, I’ll fuck you through the mattress until you pass out, my little sapling_ ). Bill’s not even done with closing and locking the door before Dipper’s on him, making small needy sounds and tiptoeing to get to Bill’s jaw and pepper it with kisses. Bill grunts with the small impact and laughs openly, turning them around until Dipper’s back hit the wall.

Then Bill’s mouth smashes into Dipper’s, teeth clattering like broken glass. Dipper moans, answers just as passionately, letting the demon’s tongue enter his mouth, lick his lips and caress the inside of his cheeks. He can’t breathe - this is too much, too soon. The battle still sings inside him, magic wild and bristling, ready to fire as soon as he spots an enemy.

Bill takes advantage of his restlessness, and chuckles, his voice a low sound that sends shivers running along Dipper’s back.

 

“Oh, Pine Tree, Pine Tree…”

 

Dipper doesn’t answer to the murmur against his skin, simply bare his throat to let Bill do what he wants - what _they_ want. “The desire of your god is yours too” repeats inside his head, a mantra that makes him wants to moan again as Bill bites _hard_ , licks the blood running freely on the white skin.

 

“Bill…” He whispers. He’s not sure he wants to ask to stop or for more. His mind is buzzing like a hive full of insects crawling inside his brain. He tries to put his hands on Bill’s, to stop him ( _help him?_ ) from opening his shirt’s first button, but Bill takes his wrists in one hand, and firmly slams them above his head.

 

“Now, Pine Tree, you have to be nice. I’m only trying to make you feel good after this difficult battle.”

“Bill don”t -”

“Hush kid.”

 

He’s kissed again, lips claiming his own roughly, teeth biting, tongue invading. He feels dizzy, wants to stop and breathe, but his magic _purrs_ against his skin as Bill ( _finally_ ) puts his hand ( _warm, so, so warm_ ) on the bare skin of his chest.

 

“Do you know what I want to do to you, my sweet Pine Tree?” Bill whispers against his lips, barely touching but still very much present, dominating everything. Dipper feels small, cowering from the presence of his god, of the demon he pledged himself to. He needs - he’s not sure, something _anything_.

He tries to speak - to say what? He doesn’t know - but Bill cuts him off before he gets more than the beginning of his name, bites his throat again and somehow, this feels _good_ , fire warming up inside his belly.

 

When Bill looks at him again, there’s - oh god, is that _flesh?_ \- something on his mouth. It should feel gross, it should make Dipper scared - more scared - but it doesn’t and he whines until Bill laughs openly and kisses him again, sharing whatever he bit off from Dipper’s neck. It tastes wrong, better than it’s supposed to, iron and something else, ( _sugar, death and magic_ ).

 

“You were so good outside, on the field. You were _glowing_ , the queen of the chessboard. Oh my dear. I wanted to take you away from them, to get you on your knees, serving me as you should - do you want that my sweet?” Dipper can’t answer, has stopped breathing because yeah, yeah he would love that and he can’t help nodding, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. Bill’s eyes glow red for a second, victory in his voice as he continues, laving the side of Dipper’s neck. “I’m going to _ravage_ you, fuck you until you can’t walk anymore, and tomorrow, tomorrow when you’ll have to talk to Llama and General, you’ll be _so, so ashamed_ , because everywhere on your body, there’ll be proofs that you. _Belong. To. Me._ And you’re going to love it aren’t you?”

 

Dipper exhales, feels a tear slide down his cheek before Bill licks it, and finds his voice again. It cracks, small and hesitant but it’s there.

 

“Yes master.”

 

He feels more than he hears Bill’s breath catch. Then his back leaves the wall, and he’s thrown on the bed. Bill watches him like a predator watches its prey. His eyes are completely red by now, and glow so strongly in the dark that they illuminate his face. Dipper can’t help but stare, the blood on the side of a dark lip, the eyeliner a bit smudged on the corner of the eyes, the brown skin disappearing behind the bowtie and the white shirt.

 

“I like when you call me that, my sweet queen.” He pecks Dipper’s lips, a cheeky smile stretching his pretty mouth. Dipper’s eyes widen and he flushes at the pet name. Bill has never called him that before - it’s, it’s weird. And it feels good somehow. “You like that name?”

 

He shakes his head, trying to avoid the knowing stare. A hand grazes his clothed cock and he whimpers, shakes his head again. Bill’s chuckles is now the sound he hates the most he decides ( _he loves it, loves when the hot breath brush his skin_ ).

 

“Don’t lie pet.” The hand is now a fist and it _hurts_ , so much, but it’s good as the same time and his back arches in the touch, a keen escaping his lips. “Or you’ll be punished.” Bill’s voice is still pleasant as ever, a bit breathless perhaps, but there’s a warning he can hear, loud and clear. “But maybe you want that, my queen?” The fist tightens again, then moves, slowly. “Maybe you want me to _spank_ you, like a naughty child? To give you a cockring and to come inside you while you cry desperately for release?”

 

Dipper can’t keep his eyes open now, filled by the mix of pain and pleasure he discovers under the touch of his god. He shakes his head, mouth open, saliva dripping and small moans escaping him now and then as Bill continues to pleasure him over his pants. Then...

Then he simply stops.

 

“What - Bill -”

“Oh, pet, and you were doing so well.” Bill’s smile is wide, full of sharp teeth still red from Dipper’s blood. He tuts, giving Dipper a slow wink as he tugs at Dipper’s pants. “Now come on, give me a show kid or I’ll _really_ punish you.”

 

Dippers bites his lips, tastes blood, faintly. Then he gets on his knees on the bed. His shirt is still on his shoulders, opened and wet with blood so he starts by that. He imagines a song - anything slow enough to makes Bill wants him, but catchy too, so he’s not boring - and swings his hips. Once, twice. He sighs, closes his eyes to avoid the hungry stare.

 

His shirt falls from his shoulder, kept on him only by his bent arms. He makes a show out of it, brushes his chest slowly. He’s not a fan of toying with his nipples but grazes them anyway, feels a spike of _something_ when the shirt finally falls on the bed. He opens his eyes and - oh. Bill is stroking himself, slowly, excruciatingly slow, his eyes looking like they’re devouring Dipper. He shivers, shifts and feels his erection against his pants. It’s painful but - he doesn’t care because this is for his master, an order he has to follow, happily. He smiles, small and nervous and undoes the button of his dark pants, can’t take his eyes off of his god’s hand, going up and down on the dark cock.

 

“Come on pet.” Bill breathes, a smirk on his face. “You want me to take you, so get on with it.”

 

Dipper laughs, feels like teasing a little and plays with the button before sliding everything off, pants and briefs. He’s naked and on his knees and feels so exposed ( _oh god, god, what’s he doing, he’s in bed with Bill Cipher, a demon,_ his _demon, he’s going to hell_ ). Bill lets out a breath - a moan - and crooks a finger at him, mouths _come here._

 

Dipper crawls, because he’s not sure he can stand and Bill moans again at the sight. Dipper feels his cock hang between his legs, a reminder of his desire and, as he reaches Bill’s legs, nuzzles the knees of his god. A hand grasps his hair, tightly - he can’t help whining at the pain, mouth hanging open against the jeans.

 

“You look so good like this, on your knees at my feet.” Bill muses, petting Dipper’s hair. It feels good, if a little too rough. “I should keep you like this. Naked, with a collar and a leash. How would you followers feel, seeing you like this, I wonder.”

 

Dipper’s eyes snap open and he tries to get away, because no - no way. He’s not doing that, he can’t, _he can’t_ , but Bill’s fist is like iron and the more he tries, the more it hurt, not the good kind, the kind that makes him want to cry out and hide. Bill shushes him, but the panic is too strong and he begs:

 

“Master - master please no. They - they believe in me, please.”

 

Bill smiles down at him, probably pleased by the pleading, then frowns as Dipper doesn’t calm down. He probably angered him, oh god, he can’t deal with this, not now. They were supposed to have a good time and he _ruined_ it.

 

“Pine Tree that’s enough.”

 

The hand releases him and he staggers back, tears falling down his face. Apologies stumble out of his mouth like broken pleas. Bill - oh god, he can’t look at Bill, with his disappointed frown, like when Dipper _failed_.

 

So he runs.

 

He runs and tries to open the door ( _nevermind that he’s naked, and where would he go anyway this is his room_ ) but it won’t bulge. He curses, because of course it won’t, Bill spelled him locked so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

 

“Dipper.”

 

He freezes on the spot at the sound of his name - his actual name. The name he’s given himself, the one he gave to Bill and everyone. The one that holds power over him.

Something grazes him, slimy and cold and he jumps ( _what?_ ). He tries to turn around, but something ( _on the corner of his eyes, he catches something red and white, like muscle out in the open_ ) presses him against the door. He tries to say something, anything ( _sorry, I’m so sorry_ ) before another _thing_ goes inside his mouth, gagging him.

 

_Bill what are you doing?!_

 

“Oh my dearest queen.” He can’t see - his eyes are covered now, and he shivers, feels cold. “If you’re wondering, they’re mine. My tentacles. Oh, how they love you. I’m sure they’ll enjoy fucking you against this very door too.”

 

_What?_

 

He tries to speak through the - the tentacle - but nothing comes through except a muffled moan. Then he tries to move, to get away from the door despite not seeing anything but as soon as he steps back there’s Bill’s warm body waiting for him and he’s slammed back against the wood. Tentacles wraps around his limbs, turns him around, like the strings of a puppet.

He struggles, moans again pitifully, and shakes his arms but to no avail. Bill sighs and Dipper feels a kiss just below his lips, strangely sweet for the demon.

 

“Do you trust me Dipper?”

 

He stops moving.

 

“I know your limits. You talked about your family - how you don’t want me bringing them into _this_. But you also said you might enjoy humiliation. We’re talking about simple talk here.” A hand caress his chin, thumb pressing against his open mouth. “ _Dirty_ talk. It turns you on.” The other presses against his cock and oh. Oh. He got softer in his panic but now, now that Bill’s voice resonates against his ear, warm and reassuring he thinks that yeah, yeah he can go with that. He can trust his master. “Never worry Dipper. I know your limits.” He repeats again, voice firmer this time. “I’m not going to do something you don’t like. I take care of what’s mine. And you?”

 

Dipper wants to kiss him so badly. He can _feel_ the grin against his throat, as Bill mouths his skin, probably looking for a new spot to bite.

 

“You, you’re very much mine.”

 

Bill does bite him, but softly, only to remind him he’s here. Dipper whines, disappointed. He wants to start over, to continue, god he doesn’t know, but if he could, oh he would beg. The warmth of Bill’s body disappears and he turns his head. He’s scared, just a little, because he can’t see or know what Bill’s up to. The tentacles move a bit, spread his legs. He blushes, feels so utterly exposed he wonders if using his magic to disappear would be the better choice.

 

“Now, what to do with you my pet.” Bill’s voice sounds far away, but not too much. Dipper wonders if he’s back on the bed, stroking himself again as he watches Dipper being helpless. It excites him somehow. He almost wants to laugh ( _dear god I’m fucked up aren’t I?_ ). “I could suck you off, make you come in my mouth and then make you taste yourself…”

 

Dipper swallows a lump in his throat, feeling both impatient and afraid.

 

“Or I could let my tentacles fuck you, until you’re so tired you can’t stand. Then I’ll eat you out - make you writhe and moan against my mouth because you can’t take it anymore. But I can do as I please, hm? I’m your master after all.”

 

He nods, desperate.

 

“Alright then. Let’s have _fun_.”

 

The first tentacle easing into him is small, smaller than the ones binding him. It oozes something ( _Slime maybe?_ ) and it feels… Weird, to have it inside him, feel it pulse, spitting liquid inside his hole to lube him. He tries to shift, to move away from the tip thrusting shallowly inside him, but the other tentacles won’t bulge, and all he manages to do is make the limb grow bigger, wider.

 

He would have gasped, if not for the gag still in his mouth. He can feel saliva running down his mouth, hears the little keen sounds he makes and the low groans that Bill makes, from across the room. He feels full already, and wonders - how large can the limb grow, how far can it go inside of him. It thrusts once, then twice and he moans around the tentacle inside his mouth, feels slime ( _or maybe it’s his spit_ ). It’s weirdly arousing, to feel the sugary stuff run down his throat.

 

And then, he’s moving, the tentacles throwing him on the bed, back into Bill’s arms. His gag is lifted, leaves him coughing a little as Bill ravages his mouth again. He feels Bill’s erection against his back, and even without seeing anything, he knows Bill’s grinning, as Dipper’s legs are held wide open, ready for the tentacles’ taking.

 

“My perfect little queen.” Bill whispers, blowing hot air inside Dipper’s ear, licking and biting the shell. Dipper cries out as _something else_ enters him with the tentacle still inside. It stretches his hole so, so much and it feels so damn _good_. It shouldn’t because he can’t have been prepared enough but the taste of the slime is still inside his mouth and he _burns_.

 

“Please, oh please, master, please…” He sobs, arching his back to get Bill to touch him more, the feeling of the fingers caressing and nails scratching so fucking good he can’t help but letting tears slide down again.

 

Bill licks them with a pleased sound, his hand finally, _finally,_ touching Dipper’s neglected cock and _oh god, my god, please,_ tugs once, then twice. The two tentacles are thrusting, slowly, painfully slowly, as if Bill knew how to make Dipper begs for more - of course he knows, he’s inside your head, he’s your god and master and knows _everything_ and somehow, that makes it even better.

 

“Now my sweet little Pine Tree, you’re going to come for me, aren’t you?”

 

The tentacles _finally_ speed up, and oh, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all, because now he can feel one repeatedly massaging his prostate - stopping every now and then to avoid overstimulation, only to come back - while the other focus on the movement, warm and slick inside of him, still growing and stretching and _ooooh god_.

 

Bill’s hand doesn’t move through it all, still on Dipper’s cock, the skin hot, the nails threatening to tear off part of his skin. Dipper’s not sure if he wants him to do it or not, moans a bit and wiggles his hips. But Bill laughs and tighten his grip, still unmoving. Dipper can feel

 

“I gave you an order didn’t I Pine Tree?”

 

“I - ah - I’m _oh god_ sorry -” He’s cut off by an angry kiss, his surprised sound muffled by Bill’s tongue and - is it _forked?_ It wasn’t before and now, now it’s invading his mouth, going too far and making Dipper almost gag, but the pleasure of feeling that wet muscle is - it’s way too hot for a human.

 

Bills cuts off the kiss and murmurs something in a language Dipper can’t understand but the feeling of it - the deep rumble, a low purr of rattled sounds and high whistles - coupled with the tentacles pushing deep, oh so deep and yes - yes he’s coming hard, and the tentacle on his eyes disappears just in time for him to see Bill’s hand covered in Dipper’s semen.

 

The same hand leaves his cock and comes close to his lips, smearing them just a bit, as Dipper pants, feels empty and satisfied. Still, he lets his mouth falls open and his tongue goes out to lick the drying come. It’s almost sweet tasting and he savours it, eyes falling closed. He feels tired, now that the tension is wearing off. But Bill’s tentacles tighten their grip on his ankles and arms and move him again, this time so he’s sitting against the wall at the head of the bed. Dipper groans at the movement, opens his eyes again to see Bill’s cock hanging near him.

 

“Now, now, my sweet, I’m not done with you.” Bill’s grin is so wide it looks inhuman, fangs deforming the flesh of his cheeks, dark skin beginning to have scales, while his ribcage is beginning to _show_. “Ah, yes, I did tell you earlier that this would happen. My true form is showing.”

 

Dipper feels boneless, exhausted by the mental and physical activities. The aftermath of the battle is finally taking its due, leaving him with a slacked mouth and an uneven breath. So he lets Bill fucks his mouth, licks the skin and scratches it just how Bill likes it. He lays back against the cold wall, feels white and red tentacles caress his skin, the pain of the bitings on his throat and the bitter and ashy taste of Bill’s cock.

 

“Aaah, you’re doing so good, Pine Tree, just taking it after a good fucking. I should do that to you more often - but I think I would miss being inside of you.”

 

Slime is oozing out of his hole - it feels dirty, and good, just like the low tone of Bill’s voice as he grunts and mutters more about what he’ll do to Dipper, to his pet and witch. Dipper smiles and hollows his cheeks, sucking hard. Bill curses ( _?_ ) in that same language from before and comes, a dark glistening liquid shooting inside of Dipper’s throat. He can’t swallow it all, but Bill’s already there, licking it from Dipper’s chin and kissing him, almost tenderly this time.

 

“Come now, pet, let’s clean you up.”

  
But Dipper’s already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was the first smut I've written so please tell me if you like it and if you think there are ways for me to improve :)  
> And of course, I hope to see you again for the actual fic! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
